


Don't Tease Me With A Good Time

by Mamoori



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamoori/pseuds/Mamoori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short drabble written for the Xiuhan Daily Drabble Challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Tease Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written for the Xiuhan Daily Drabble Challenge

It's a little past 11pm when Luhan tries to sneak into the room without drawing attention to himself. He's not supposed to be here until tomorrow, but Minseok's cs assignment deadline is at midnight and he hasn't seen more than 10 minutes of him in days. And there he is, glaring at him from his work desk in welcome.

The room is a complete mess, including Minseok himself. Luhan was shell shocked the first time he found him like this, cooped up in here for days behind not one, but two computer screens working away as if he’s coding for some government intelligence agency. It didn’t take long for him to realize this is a normal pattern if you’re going out with a STEM major student.                                                                                                       
Quick exchange of greetings and grunts follows. Luhan promises to be very quiet, discreetly putting on his natural pouty expression to make it effective, and it works. Now he is lounging on Minseok’s bed with a tablet in his hands, pretending to be doing work. Usually he likes drawing up rough sketches while waiting but he really just wants to get Minseok into bed with him so they can cuddle up and kiss each other to sleep. He misses snuggling with Minseok.

So he waits, eyes wandering off the tablet and around the room every so often, mostly falling onto Minseok’s back. They’re both so exhausted coming towards the end of the semester, bogged down with assignments and stressed out about studying for their exams. Luhan can’t help but feel sulky for himself and his boyfriend. Even more so for Minseok, just looking at his workload gives Luhan a headache, it’s just too much. Sometimes he’s in awe over what Minseok does, but sometimes he’s selfish over the time gets to spend with his boyfriend, which is close to nonexistent when Minseok has a deadline coming up. They had a fall out over this at the beginning and even though it was Luhan who suggested it, he was miserable. Minseok had come along and shaken up his life in a way that he couldn't imagine it any other way. They complements each other in so many ways that it gives him goosebumps thinking about it. He’s startled out of his thoughts with Minseok’s sudden shouting.

 “Fuck!! I can’t believe it was basically just that one set of brackets!! ughh such an amateur mistake!!”

 He then turns his head towards Luhan and starts to ramble.

“Having a logic error in your code is one of _the_ worst possible scenarios that can happen. The code compiles all fine, but you don't get the expected answer! Luhan; I ended up coding two different algorithms to do the same thing but I made the _exact_ same mistake in both, so obviously I got the same wrong answer!! gah! I’m such an idiot!! I should've been done with this a long time ago!“

Luhan calmly makes his way towards Minseok who is leaning back on the chair with his palms pressed onto his eyes. He circles Minseok’s wrists carefully and pulls them away from his face. Looking down Minseok’s exhausted expression makes Luhan’s chest feel heavy.

“The only thing that matters right now is that it’s done. Just submit it quickly so I can take you to bed” He then leans down and places a chaste kiss on Minseok’s lips.

Minseok hums in response and looks up at Luhan with a soft gaze. “Not in this state. I need a shower first”

“I’ll warm it up for you, how about that?” Luhan leans to steal another kiss and Minseok smiles against his lips.

“Does this care package include a massage too?”

"Yes, It includes anything and everything you’d like”

Minseok giggle and sits up, turning towards Luhan to half healthily push him away “Why are you starting a cheesefest for?!? For your information I still haven’t submitted my assignment so you’re breaking rules by distracting me.”

“Fine, I’ll start the shower so hurry up!”

  
Minseok’s eyes are already back on the screen opening up his email when suddenly he notices something flying across the room and before he can register a reaction, Luhan’s shirt lands on his head. He looks up to see Luhan’s head sticking out the bathroom door giggling. Minseok throws the shirt back at him for being a tease and watches Luhan winking before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

 

 


End file.
